


Grandmaster

by spiderlillium



Series: Numbers [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 10:23:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4475807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiderlillium/pseuds/spiderlillium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin and Levi play chess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grandmaster

**Author's Note:**

> This has been brewing in my head for such a looong time man. It's definitely shorter than my other pieces, but precise. Well, I hope it is.

Deep breaths. Easy, slow exhales. The clock is ticking close to four minutes, but Levi has yet to make a move.

"It's your turn - in case you forgot." Cheeky. The boy of ten years sitting before him flashes a dimpled smile, cornflower blue eyes staring straight at Levi's own watery grey ones. If it weren't for the boy's mother preparing tea in the kitchen, he would have snapped at his younger opponent.

"I didn't forget." Levi pursed his lips, wrinkled hand hovering over their battlefield in an attempt to move a piece.

In response, the boy drew closer from his seat in anticipation, waiting like a bird of prey.

Levi had to scoff. Typical of him.

He grasped at the head of his knight, the black glazed glass cold against his index finger and thumb. Lifting it from the chess table, he placed it gingerly yet quickly near his opponent's rook, and tapped the button on the game clock.

The boy did not even take a moment to think - one stretched hand, fingers around his white rook, and in a moment, the black knight is his. He moved to tap the button to stop his time, _but_ \- he had made a mistake. The knight is gone but the field will be open for the black queen to take his king - and there are no more rooms left to hide.

"Ah," said the boy, his mouth open yet in pause for just a second. "I lost."

Levi moved his queen rightly so. "Yes, you did. Quickly, too."

Sighing, the boy slumped back on his seat and glanced at the clock. "I've got close to three minutes left in mine. You nearly used all of yours."

"You hurry too much. You have time. Think." Levi rearranged the pieces slowly, careful with the glass chessmen.

"I _am_ thinking," Fingers came up to scratch his scalp, blond hair getting tousled somewhat. "I just can't wait. I can't. It's called blitz chess for a reason, y'know."

"Don't you sass me." Levi narrowed his eyes, his crows feet deepening.

The boy only smiled, barely apologetic. "Sorry. I'll try not to get too excited next time."

"You better remember not to," Levi followed, finally finishing his earlier task, and watched as the blond reset the chess clock. "Or you're never going to get that damned title."

The smile widened. "Yeah, yeah, I know. Thanks for the game, Levi. It was a good game. I'll be sure to remember that trap you used on me."

Levi stilled, uncertain. "Well, I learned from the best." The silence that followed felt like a question - a question best left unspoken, best for the lack of words to speak for it.

The blond's smile wavered just a tiny bit. "Yes," He bit his lower lip, like he isn't quite sure what to say. "Yes you did."

Levi felt his heart filling up with lead. "You don't remember."

The boy shook his head, smiling sadly. "It's just that everything - in this life - is new to me. And-" He glances at the doorway, just to check if his mother is near, "I _remember_. I taught you how to play chess. And I remember the move you used. The move I taught you." He bit his lip again. "I just - I don't remember things _until_ I do. I remember as we go. So you have to be patient with me. Okay, Levi?"

Levi pulled back his hand to rest on his knee, which is starting to softly ache from his arthritis. Veins of blue and green are bulging yet fragile under his papery, wrinkled skin, and further underneath all is pulled taut against a bony canvas when he squeezed his knee to relieve some of the pain.

Levi stared long at his aged, veined hand, and feared. Feared for the following matches they would have. Feared for the memories this boy of ten would remember, and feared for time most of all. "The clock is ticking, Erwin." He found himself saying, and looking back at the blond, he felt his throat constricting.

The boy nodded, and gazed at the chess table. The pieces are ready for another game. "I know," He grabbed his pawn and moved it two spaces ahead. "But don't hurry. We have time."


End file.
